Blood Thirsty
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: Supernatural!Blaine. Kurt's an exchange student studying in London, Blaine's a predator for vulnerable human blood. Who would have thought that a fun night at the pub would be deadly. A turn of head by Kurt's excitement to hear another American accent had only deepened the hole of danger from that moment on.
1. CHAPTER 1: Jezebeth

It was 1:45 am and Blaine had walked along the London fog lusting for the blood of his prey.

He wanted, no needed, to feel the adrenaline rush from feasting on others blood. The taste, the smell, the feeling. He needed it. He craved it.

He was blood thirsty.

Blaine walked along the streets of the torn down neighborhoods as he followed his sense of smell to find the correct blood type.

As he walked, he passed a fair few people -most were prostitutes and the others their clients- but none of which that struck his desires till there.

A blonde mid-twenty looking woman -not much older from himself- who was quite obviously dressed for her occupation as a prostitute who was ,what seemed like, awaiting for a customer to approach her.

Prostitutes were the most vulnerable. They were the most oblivious to fall into a trap as devilish as the one that Blaine had up his sleeve. You could easily allure them in with mind games only to corner them into the point of no return.

Blaine fingered around his hair to tuck away any loose strands of hair and headed towards the women.

"Excuse me." Blaine said in a husky voice as she turned in response.

She eyed him up and down.

"You interested, love?" She asked.

Blaine moved closer into her personal space, looking down at her with lust filled eyes. Pupils wide and black from hunger. Yes, she'll be just fine.

"How much?" Blaine asked.

"£600." She answered.

"That's a little pricey for some trash don't you think?"

She stood there with no reaction as if she were immune to the slut shaming - well it was her job after all.

"Look, love. You either take it or leave it."

"Fine." Blaine said as he handed her the money

She grinned widely as she observed his body admiringly.

"Make thiis night worthwhile." She demanded.

Blaine grinned at her as he clutched her waist and pulled her to his chest as he leaned down to whisper into her ear deeply and hotly.

"Don't worry ,sweetheart. This is one night you won't forget. Believe me." Blaine whispered and tugged at her ear with his teeth before pulling back.

He led her into the dark alleyway nearby only for her worst, unrealistic, nightmare to come true.

**XXXX**

Kurt Hummel, an exchange senior student from America, was having a late-night with a few of the girls he had begun hitting it off with, experiencing new things which worked differently compared to his hometown, Ohio.

It was a girl named Lindsy, who had a heavy -what could be best described as chav- accent, long, straight, blonde hair, always chewed on gum, and wore clothes which revealed way too much skin, who had brought up the idea to head over to the pub -seeing as the drinking age in England is 18+- and Kurt voluntarily accepted the invitation after the had pleaded with him for a good hour. What could be the harm in just a few drinks?

Night had soon turned into early morning, though the chattering and energy in the pub still remained. It was packed with people full of enjoyment -well, those that weren't at the front throwing up or heavily hooking up with each other.

Kurt examined the crowd out to see if anyone fit his interest as the girls were crowded around a table of guys, flirting nonetheless.

"One Johnnie Walker, thanks." An American accent had asked beside Kurt. Kurt instantly shot his head to his left in excitement to hear another American.

It was a tanned, muscular man with dark hair, wearing expensive brand name clothing -Kurt would know.

As the guy fetched for his wallet he turned his gaze to Kurt and noticed he was starring. Blaine grinned widely at the boy beside him, -oh, God those hazel eyes!- letting his image sink in as he made the boy blush a furious red and turned his eye contact anywhere but at Blaine, feeling embarrassed he had just been caught.

"Thanks." Blaine said as he received his alcoholic beverage and handed the money.

He eyed the boy up and down admiringly. The boy was beautiful. He had lovely blue eyes, slim waist, skinny figure, pale, white skin, great styled hair, great taste in clothing, and blushed a beautiful red.

As the man approached Kurt, his heart began to pound, feeling anxious that some stranger in a town he had barely known -considering he'd only been an exchange student for less than a month.

"This seat taken?" The man had asked, holding a grip to the stool next to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't find the energy to speak, even if he tried.

"You here alone?" He asked.

"No-no," Kurt stuttered.

"American?" Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Y-y-y-yeah. American." Kurt said shakily.

"I'm Blaine." He introduced.

"Kurt." He greeted back.

Blaine smirked at how adorable it was that Kurt was nervous. It as if he had sensed Blaine's dark secret. "Who you here with?" He asked.

"With a few friends." He said as he gestured to the direction where the girls were still flirting with the guys as they were showing off to the girl's their biceps as they flexed.

"Well they look pretty occupied," Blaine said. He leaned beside Kurt to whisper in his ear. "How about we get out of this place?" Blaine suggested, whispering hotly in Kurt's ear which caused the hot breath to make Kurt shiver.

"Sure." Kurt nodded.

Blaine quickly drunk the last remaining of his drink and began heading out the door with Kurt tagging along.

Kurt really didn't know what he was getting himself into.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Asmodeus

They headed back towards Blaine's apartment building which was only about 15 minutes away from the pub and right next door to a stripper club which made Kurt question further of Blaine's sexual orientation-_Was he Bi?_

"Make yourself comfortable." Blaine informed as he exited the room.

Kurt took a seat on a brown leather couch and examined at the surroundings and admiring the great taste that Blaine clearly had. All the surroundings looked fairly expensive. For a worn-down neighborhood, this two bedroom apartment was actually fantastic.

Blaine entered the master bedroom bathroom whilst taking off his jacket. His crave had begun to build a little sooner than usual for the night. He splashed cool water on his face as he watched his pupils change colour in burning lust in attempt to cool him down. _Like that helps._

"Shit." Blaine mumbled under his breath as he spotted a smudge of blood revealed on the corner of his shirt. He instantly damped a wet cloth in attempt to discard of the stain before giving up and dumping his shirt the laundry basket to hide any evidence from Kurt of his earlier "activities" which would surely send Kurt running off. That was no way of losing bait.

Kurt was fidgeting in his still spot whilst staring at the wall, awkwardly not knowing what to do till Blaine's presence appeared in the room and suddenly the temperature of the room grew. Blaine looked _hot!_ He entered the room wearing a black tank top which revealed the masculine upper arms and perfection of the tone of his tanned skin. Blaine smirked as Kurt's gaze was burnt on to Blaine as he unconsciously checked him wasn't till Blaine made a slight sound of clearing his voice to grab Kurt's attention that Kurt was aware that he had been staring with his mouth opened and_-Oh, was that a driblet of saliva that just slipped out_? Kurt blushed a timid red as his cheeks began to flush from his embarrassment. Blaine couldn't help but let a slight giggle slip out. It hit him in that moment how adorable Kurt was. He seemed so innocent. He didn't think he could go through with his plan. Not yet at least.

Blaine approached Kurt and took a seat next to him as he scooted as close as possible, inhaling Kurt's scent, which easily became a big mistake as his crave began to build up and his urge began to itch as his pupils grew dark in colour.

"You smell...Irresistible." Blaine said in a deep tone, with more than one meaning behind it.

Kurt's cheeks began flushing once again as his throat tied with his vocal chords, completely speechless.

Blaine had to bite back his urge-instead of piercing his teeth into Kurt's milky white neck, he crashed his lips on to Kurt's jaw line, stunning Kurt through the unexpected but_ very welcomed_ gesture.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped out. Blaine smiled against his skin for a short moment before resuming his pecks.

Blaine began planting furious kisses along his jaw line. Something's he's been very well acquainted with on his prey, only this time it was a different type of lust. It wasn't that Blaine didn't like it, it was just...different. Something in Blaine flickered deep in his system. This feeling hadn't sparked in Blaine in, what felt like, forever.

Kurt looked down to Blaine-making his jaw line out of reach at this point-catching his eye gaze and they both took a second to get lost in their gaze. Blaine's eyes kept flickering at Kurt's lips as if his sight was forcefully being drawn to them till suddenly he felt a pressure shoving him forward and found his mouth crashing against Kurt's, teeth clashing and rough, stunning Kurt as he stilled without a slight movement of muscle as his mind hadn't fully comprehended the sudden connection. Once Kurt had gathered what had just happened as reality hit, he instantly began kissing back with much added passion and desperation.

Blaine hummed in appreciation. He hadn't remembered the last time someone had kissed him with this much intense, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he had willingly kissed someone on the mouth-as he had always seduced his prey through building up feather-like kisses on their neck and jaw line before striking.

This. This was different. All of Blaine's intentions of anything that would branch back to a mortal sin had drifted aside as he got lost in the taste of Kurt. Blaine had no intention of breaking the kiss anytime soon, he was enjoying it too much for it to end. He had savored the taste of many in the past but, he had savored a different type of flesh from the one now that he was trying so hard to keep the taste lingering for as long as purpose.

Kurt had allowed Blaine access to slide his tongue in his mouth, tonguing around in all corners of Kurt's mouth as got well acquainted with it,putting more pressure and demand into the kiss than Kurt. As they kissed, Blaine took a leap and had taken it as a good opportunity to make his next move where he had slowly guided his hand towards Kurt's inner thighs where he stroked up and down, making Kurt fidget and squirm at the unusual trace of fingers, attempting to still Blaine's seductive movements, only finding success when he had broken the kiss and caught Blaine's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked with concern. Never had he been this concerned or insecure of whether he was doing something wrong. Kurt just turned his gaze away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he cupped Kurt's chin, making Kurt's sight focusing on him once again.

Kurt started blushing as he built up the courage to confess to Blaine. "I..._uhh_." Nothing. Kurt had allowed his embarrassment to completely over take him.

It took Blaine a few minutes before he had realized what Kurt was trying to say. For a second he had a frightful thought that maybe Kurt had figured out Blaine's dark secret somehow before concluding to what Kurt had actually meant. "_Oh_," Was all Blaine said. "You've never..." He had gathered that Kurt would probably be uncomfortable to mention anything so he had turned to gestures and implications instead.

"No..." Kurt said in almost a whisper as he bit down on his lip which had immediately caught Blaine's attention which made Blaine's hunger grow deeper and allowed a low groan slip out. There was no way he could go on with his mortal plans...tonight.

"Okay." Blaine simply said. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine collided their lips back together, receiving a moan from Kurt.

Blaine may had understood that Kurt was a complete virgin, but he was still turned on. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and brought it slowly in between his legs. Kurt let out a loud gasp as he came in contact with Blaine's erection. Kurt attempted to withdraw his hand but it was no use as Blaine had a tight grip on him.

"Is this alright?" Blaine asked.

"I...I-" Kurt tried to protest but had failed.

"I won't touch you if you don't want to, just touch me," Blaine asked with pleading eyes. A beat then-"Please?"

"Okay." Kurt breathed out. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this, he just had no experience and Blaine's tone had sent shivers down his spine as it had sounded pleading with a dark mixture of demand. He didn't know what this man was capable of.

Kurt's hand was kneading Blaine's erection with Blaine's hand still placed over Kurt's, Blaine taking control with force, taking Kurt through the rhythm so he could get a hang of it. Each knead of the rhythm had a demanding tension and need. Kurt had attempted to withdraw a few more times before he had given up and fully given in.

"Mmm, s'good." Blaine moaned as he broke the kiss slightly and his lips were ghosting above Kurt's.

After a few more minutes of kneading Blaine-solo as Blaine had let go, trusting Kurt to keep the rhythm going-till Blaine had stilled Kurt's movements and stood from the couch leaving Kurt confused.

"Have you got a place to stay?" Blaine asked. Leaving Kurt confused on how this conversation came about, they were occupied.

"I...I'm s-staying at my carer's." Kurt said as he stuttered, mentally punching himself in the face because he was still too nervous to put together a perfect sentence.

"Have they set a curfew for you?" Blaine asked.

"...No." Kurt replied, having to think about it for a moment as he hadn't recalled them ever discussing a curfew time, nor showing interest that he had to be at home at all that night.

"In that case, why don't you spend the rest of the early morning here." Blaine suggested. Kurt glanced at the wall clock. 3:50am. Where has time gone?

Kurt nodded in response, receiving a rewarding grin from Blaine.

Blaine turned to head to the bedroom before looking over his shoulder to see Kurt still on the couch.

"You coming?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh," Kurt said as he instantly jumped from the couch and trailed behind Blaine, entering the master bedroom.

Kurt couldn't help but admire how beautifully decorated and how brilliant the interior of the room was. From design to the materials of the furniture. He was starting to think that maybe Blaine was a mobster seeing as most of this looked well out of the price range of someone who lives in a two-bedroom apartment in-what could easily pass as-the worst neighborhood with a high frequency of a crime rate.

Kurt was too lost in the designs that he was missing the big picture. "Wait, are we-"

"Sharing a bed?" Blaine finished off. "Yep. Why, Is that to weird?"

"I..." Kurt began to say before losing the ability to speak once again.

"We won't do anything," Blaine said, looking Kurt directly in the eyes. "No funny business, just sleep," Blaine began trailing his thumb across Kurt's exposed collarbone. "I tend to enjoy the thought of you being pure for a little while longer," Kurt stood staring back at Blaine's gaze. Something about the tone of Blaine's voice and lustful pupils really did something to him, leaving him breathless. "Is that okay with you?" Blaine questioned, hoping for confirmation. Kurt nodded in response.

"Good" Blaine grinned.

They both crawled into the cover of the double bed, Kurt feeling awkward and strange as he had never shared a bed with anyone before-besides his mother's when he was growing up and had a fear of the dark, but it's been a long time since.

Right when Kurt began drifting off to sleep he felt a strong-arm wrap around his side as a warm body pressed against him. Kurt stiffened at the unexpected body connection. This was...different.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yeah." Kurt didn't know how to respond, especially since he had noticed..."Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Hearing Blaine say his name made Kurt melt. He was sure that Blaine couldn't even recall his name considering he hadn't even said it yet.

"You're, um...you're still...hard." Kurt pointed out.

"I know, Kurt. Don't worry about me. Just ignore it," Blaine said. Kurt sure wished he could but they were spooning and it pressed right up against him. "Sleep."Blaine simply said as he kissed Kurt's temple and gripping at him, allowing them to spoon a slight bit closer.

"Good night." Kurt responded.


	3. CHAPTER 3: Vetis

Blaine had watched Kurt for a few moments more that night as he fell asleep. He definitely does not recall a time that he had someone of living flesh in his arms like this, but he enjoyed as he embraced it. He made the warmth feel welcomed-something he had not allowed to conquer him for a very long time.

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt as he woke up from the sun shining through the window shields-too irritating for his sensitive eyes this time of day. Blaine headed straight towards the bathroom, feeling quite tense for some reason.

In hope to cool down the sudden burn building in him, Blaine splashed cold water on his face, drying it, and finding himself staring at himself in the mirror-blown wide pupils with the clear danger being visualized in his face.

Blaine just did not get it. He's been around for a long time. _Too long_. Too long to not recall; He'd seen the wars of ignorance erupt, he'd smelt the ashes of the Great Fire of London as the ashes spread through the sky, corrupted into a world that had devoted their faith to Roman Catholic till he had realized no matter what he did, whether there were a life beyond or not, he was going to burn in hell. He'd met and passed many paths of other people. And yet, his desire had tended to only ever entwine with Kurt's. Drawing him towards Kurt no matter how much he tried to pull back. Almost as if their souls themselves had been stitched with a thread and needle. Having been entwined for eternity though it took a sudden coincidence and a cocked head to flinch at the sound of an accent.

As Blaine slowly retreated from his deep thoughts, watching his pupils grow smaller, he had realized that he felt heavy from the waste down with a throbbing ache.

Ah, yes.

Typical case of morning wood. Something he would take care of himself in the shower.

Kurt's eyes began to flutter open as he was laying on his stomach, arms wrapped around the pillow his head was resting on. He eyed the surroundings for a moment, trying to recall where he was till it finally hit him. In a man's apartment. A man that he had only met the night before. A stranger. A stranger who fell asleep holding him with a boner pressing into your ass.

Kurt didn't move from his place on the bed. He felt too awkward to walk around a stranger's apartment. He could smell something that might've been cooked but not able to put his finger on what it may have been. He had wondered where Blaine might've been till he heard running water from the pipes within the walls rumbling and sudden singing. Blaine could only be in the shower.

Kurt felt a little embarrassed. How was he to address a stranger that he had just met the night before? It was at that thought that the bathroom door flung open-startling Kurt- smoke escaping and revealing Blaine's _bare_ body; a towel which he used to towel-dry his hair and that was all.

Kurt began to blush and turned his gaze anywhere but at Blaine, feeling awkward. But he must admit, the man was really attractive.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine said once he noticed the tension of discomfort in Kurt's face. "Is this bothering you?" Blaine asked, feeling a little embarrassed now and moving his towel in his hands around his waist and moved to sit next to Kurt on the bed, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh. "I'm used to doing whatever I want around my house. Including walking around naked. Sorry, it was rude of me. I should've acknowledged whether you'd be comfortable. I tend to be a little too comfortable in my skin."

"Are your other guests usually comfortable with it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't bring anyone over." Blaine said. Kurt didn't believe him, of course.

"You live next to a strip club." Kurt pointed out.

"I do, point?" Blaine asked with a quirked eyebrow. Not understanding what Kurt's point was.

"The point is: Obviously you've had company here." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm _gay_." Blaine pointed out. Well that answered one of Kurt's questions, another hundred or so to go. "I enjoy the thrill, and frankly I love the view." Blaine said with a grin. Kurt was a little confused at what he meant but let it slide.

"Well, now that we pushed all that awkwardness aside; Good Morning." Blaine said as he smiled down at Kurt.

"Morning." Kurt responded hoarsely, letting himself fall voluntarily back onto his pillow and resting his eyes.

Blaine leaned forward to tug on Kurt's earlobe and begin to kiss his way down his neck with gentle pecks. Kurt stiffened slightly from Blaine's breath ghosting on his fair skin and the touch which he hadn't yet adjusted to. It was different, new, but so pleasing. It was quite welcoming and felt as if he was wanted. Kurt could really get used to this.

Suddenly Blaine rolled his hips on Kurt's thigh and..._oh_, he was hard again. Too soon, Blaine had pulled off Kurt's exposed neck, Kurt whimpered very faintly as he was soothing into the gentle touch. "I'm sorry, it's been too long." Blaine said, the look of discomfort very obvious.

Kurt rolled from his stomach to his back, not sure how to react. He obviously had thought that Blaine was lying-like, come on, a man who looks like that could not be turned down. He didn't quite know how to react. Was he meant to give the guy sympathy...?

"I'm...sorry?" Kurt said, thinking that an apology might fit within this awkward situation. It did not. Blaine just turned his gaze and looked at him dead in the eye. Kurt couldn't help but feel the fear building up in him and tickling his spine. He wasn't sure what it was but Blaine's gaze seemed quite...cold, maybe even empty. It made his stomach tighten and feel helpless.

A few moments of silence till, "You must be hungry," Blaine said. "I've cooked french toast for you."

"You didn't have t-"

Blaine went wide-eyed and embarrassment spread across his facial expression."You don't like french toast? What do you like? I'll cook something else if-"

"No, french toast is fine. It just seems...to much of a gentle gesture." Kurt said. Blaine's facial expression went from tensed to relief in a matter of seconds. "It was really nothing. Just gathered you may had been hungry when you got up." Blaine said.

"I'll let you shower first. There's a spare toothbrush that hasn't been opened under the sink." Blaine said as he rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a packet of new, unworn underwear, and threw a pair at Kurt. "Now go, your food will get cold."

Blaine microwaved the french toast that had gone cold and served it to Kurt. He sat across the table from Kurt reading a section of the newspaper dedicated to missing individual's but was not eating himself.

"Are you not eating?" Kurt asked, finding it a bit odd.

"Me? No, I'm good for now. I might head out later and...search my food." Blaine said. Kurt really didn't understand him when he spoke sometimes.

Kurt continued taking bites of his food as he allowed Blaine get back to his reading, unsure of what to say next.

"This is a nice place you've got here." Kurt said in attempt of small conversation. Blaine took his eyes off his paper and looked around, observing his apartment.

"This? yes, it is a nice place. Got some of this stuff here and there whilst traveling." Blaine said.

"A lot of your stuff looks real expensive." Kurt pointed out. The furniture was all perfectly carved, the vases scattered around the shelves were made of marble with various coulored patterns, most of the books on his bookshelf were hard-covered, the kitchen was quite modernized, tiled floors, and faded leather painted walls and saintly skirting boards which made the imagery of the apartment look much more sophisticated.

"What, this stuff? Nah, not a penny." Blaine said. Kurt had obviously knew he was exaggerating.

It wasn't long till it went to silence, nothing but the sound of cutlery clanking together and the shuffle of paper till...

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine responded questionably.

"Umm...How..." Kurt trailed off, feeling a little nervous and as if he may be annoying Blaine by now.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, raising his eyes from the paper.

"How am I getting home?" Kurt finally asked.

Right.

"When did you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"As soon as possible. They'll probably be worried and have to call my dad and that won't be pretty." Kurt explained.

"Alright, let me go get my coat and keys." Blaine said, getting up and heading to his room.

Kurt got up, put his empty plate on the sink and headed back towards the table when an article of Blaine's opened newspaper had caught his eye. The article that Blaine had been focused on. An article about a woman. A woman who was killed two days ago in the alley way in between Blaine's apartment and the strip club. A shiver went down Kurt's spine as he realized he may had stepped in, what many would label it as, 'the wrong neighborhood'. It was then when he had realized the article just above it spoke of a woman who had been a mother of two who was, what they had assumed to be, attacked by a vicious animal. Kurt began reading. She was found in 'JOHN ST' which was just two streets away last Wednesday. According to the article she had been brutally attacked and ripped opened. Kurt gagged a little as the image of the gruesome scene popped in his head. He began reading on, getting into the articles.

"Ready?" Blaine asked from behind him. Kurt jumped a little and sighed when he realized it was just Blaine. He was safe.

"You startled me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine said apologetically.

"Blaine, did you hear any of these women?" Kurt asked, a little shocked that no one had done anything to help them if they had heard their cries for help. There's always a quote he had been told by his mother growing up and stood by it: "Bad things happen when good people do nothing."

"one may hear but not comprehend. Sometimes it's the other way around," Blaine said. "Now, are we going?" He said as he head towards the front door.

Kurt head towards the door. Before he could turn the knob, he was suddenly pushed against the wall and a mouth was suddenly attached to his neck. The nibbling had been a little too hard this time.

Suddenly, Blaine stilled all movements as if he had just startled himself for a minute by how fast he was moving. He allowed his lips ghost over Kurt's fair neck for a minute before whispering something that had sounded like, "I'm sorry". Kurt wasn't sure what for, exactly.

Suddenly Blaine began attacking Kurt's neck with needy kisses, allowing his tongue to go over where he had just nibbled a little too hard, a muttered under his breath, "Why you?". He began kissing up his neck, along his jaw line, up to the corner of his mouth, and finally slamming his lips onto Kurt's, allowing their teeth to chatter in the desperate kiss.

Kurt allowed Blaine's tongue to enter his parted lips. Though he hadn't had much practice with kissing, he attempted to tongue Blaine back though it could not compete with Blaine's dominant kiss of desperation.

When Blaine pulled off, he just stared Kurt dead in the eye. It was something about that gaze that told Kurt that Blaine was a suspicious man of many mysteries.

"I need to see you again." Blaine simply said.

"I..um, okay." Was all Kurt could say after that intense kiss.

"I can't let you walk off. I don't know what it is, Kurt, but I need to see you again." Blaine repeated as he stared Kurt down a little longer, taking a mental image of the boy.

"We should get going." Blaine said after a while, opening the door for Kurt and slapping his ass with a grin on his face as Kurt walked out the door.

**XXXX**

The first few minutes of the car ride had been quite awkward as it stayed in-other than the voices of radio1- silence.

"May I ask, when you said 'one may hear but not comprehend', what did you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Take distance for an example; say a man had been shot and two men had heard. One only a block away, the other 5 miles away hearing only the faintest of sound. One knew it was a gun shot, the other did not. Who would you think had known?" Blaine asked.

"The man a block away, of course." Kurt answered hesitantly.

"You would assume," Blaine started off. "They all assume the closer, the higher the logic. What if I told you the man had never known what a gun being fired had sounded like, assuming it may had been the sound of a truck engine dysfunction where as the man 5 miles away had been in war, knowing what a gun at any distant would sound like. Though, as usual, the man of closer distance is the one to get shunned." Blaine finished off.

"When you put it that way..." Kurt said, really starting to think. This man must have deep thoughts. Of course he would be if he is as lonely as he claimed he had been.

"Just because you have sight does not mean you see, and just because it's in hearing distance does not mean you've heard." Blaine said as he pulled into Kurt's drive way and turned off the ignition. Kurt stiffened as he had realized what Blaine's next intention was.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, needing reassurance.

"I'm getting out with you." Blaine bluntly said.

"Are you dumb?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"What, why?" Blaine asked, a little hurt.

"You can't get out with me, they'll _kill_ me." Kurt pointed out.

"I don't see why..." Blaine said.

"Besides the fact that I spent the night at a stranger's house-a much _older_ stranger, may I add."

"Oh, that," Blaine said. "Look, I'll just walk you to the door, is that okay?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment before replying, "Okay, but _only_ to the door."

Once Kurt had rung the doorbell Kurt was feeling anxiety build up as he feared what would come next. Were they going to call his father? Were they going to send him home all too soon?

As they waited, Blaine had caught the scent that had been different to the girl of the previous night. The smell had made Blaine curious. It wasn't his blood type that had put him off or what swam through his veins. It was something Blaine couldn't put his finger on.

Right when Blaine started getting close to what it may have been the door swung open.

"Oh, Kurt..." A voice said, sounding awkward.

"Adam..." Kurt replied, fearing for his life. Little did he know, his instinct was fearing the wrong people.

"Um..." Adam trailed off as he eyed Blaine, clearly observing his imagery. "Get inside, Kurt." Kurt didn't hesitate and walked straight past the door into the guest room.

"I'll call you!" Blaine called out as he took the last glimpse of Kurt as Kurt shut the door behind him.

"So you're...?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced offering out his hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Adam Crawford, Kurt's current-I guess you can call it-foster brother," Adam introduced. "Now, I understand Kurt was over your place last night?"

"Ah, yeah. But it's cool, we didn't do anything you wouldn't do." Blaine said chuckling, feeling awkward and not quite sure how to assure Adam that Kurt had been safe.

"I see. You're an older man, Blaine Anderson. Just how old exactly?"

"Well...-" **_Throat clear_** "Old enough to know the ways of the world but young enough to still receive lectures when I take a boy back home." Realistically Blaine couldn't tell Adam his age. Besides the fact that it is older than Kurt by a lot, it just does not sound possible.

"I see," Adam said, clearly not giving into Blaine's stupid cover-ups. "Go home, Blaine, and drive safe."

Blaine head towards his car, waving off Adam who was still standing at the door for some awfully awkward, and strange, reason.

Something of what little was still alive had died in Blaine when he left Kurt back home. The feeling in his stomach clenched further when he saw Adam. He wasn't sure what it was but one thing was for sure: he was starving and craving to hunt.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Phobos and Deimos

**For starters, I'd like to apologize for lagging when it comes to updates. I've had writer's block recently and an imbalance of certain things which I've had to juggle in my life. I do, however, very much appreciate the eager readers who've been waiting.**

**Also, I'd like to point out that every chapter is named after a demon. Each demon relates to Blaine's inner demons and the situation within the chapter. I will start to put the meaning behind the name at the beginning of the chapters from now on but for now, I will catch you up on the last three chapters.**

**Jezebeth: Demon of falsehood and lies_-Reflecting on Blaine's false mask Blaine had put on._**

**Asmodeus: Demon of lust_-Reflecting on Blaine's urges of wanting Kurt._**

**Vetis: Demon of corruption_-Corrupting Kurt through age and action._**

**_This chapter:_**

**Phobos and Deimos: Demon brothers of fear_-Reflecting of the fear that Kurt had gained towards Blaine._**

* * *

_"Kurt, what's wrong, sweetie?" A soft concerned voice questioned._

_ "Mum, I'm all wrong!" little Kurt sobbed._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "What does it mean when you like boys?" Kurt mumbled as he sniffled. Her eyes widened._

_ "Oh, sweetie," His mother said, reaching for a tissue and wiping the snot that had dribbled down with Kurt's tears. She wasn't going to lie, it was shock-but she had expected this to happen. She was surprised it hit him at such a young age but also impressed. She didn't let her state of shock to absorb the heat of the moment, putting that aside, making her role of mother come first. She picked up little Kurt in her arms, and held him tight as she sat on the bed. "It just means that's what you like." She said, a little uncomfortable as she was not adjusted to this situation but accepting it._

_ "Do people not like it?" Little Kurt asked._

_ "What makes you say that?" She questioned. She was not going to tell her five year old son all that was wrong with the world and their ignorant ways-and there were a lot. She was not going to traumatize such an innocent mind with the ugliness which is known as the truth and the way of the world._

_ "I told a boy I think he's cute and...he said 'ew' and pushed me." _

_ "Oh, God, Kurt," She said, a little too loudly, as she tightened him. In all honesty, she was more worried that her son was physically pushed than heartbroken. "Well, I certainly like it and so do many other people. Of course some people will think it's 'ew' but that's how they are." She explained. _

_ "Why?" Little Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes and clutching onto his mother's neck as she rubbed his back lightly._

_ "Well..." She trailed off, trying to think of how to put it. "That Isabella down the road is such a beautiful girl. Maybe one day you two can get married and kiss and hold hands-"_

_ "Ew-oh" Kurt said, making his mother smile-with slight smugness of being proud of her example._

_ It was a few moments of silence of Kurt's mother just holding him as he got slightly tired and continued to sniffle till she broke the silence. "You know, Kurt. Flaws are the best part of you. If you think this is a flaw, just remember that." She said._

_ "What are floors?" Little Kurt questioned sleepily. His mother couldn't help but giggle at the simple mistake of Kurt's pronunciation _

_ "**Flaws**," She corrected, " are those things you think are wrong with you. It also means a short storm. If you think there's something wrong with you , think of it as a storm: It's scary at first but then it's over. You might hate things about yourself but in the end, you'll realize they're there for a reason." She said._

_ "Why are they there if they make us hate it?" Little Kurt questioned further._

_ "I could never answer that properly but I believe there's a reason. I've always thought that your flaws were made to match what your soul mate desires."_

_ "What are soul fates?" Little Kurt asked in a yawn, once again making an innocent mistake in pronunciation._

_ She smiled widely before saying, "Like me and your father. Two people who were meant to be."_

_ "Love." Kurt mumbled under his breath_

_ "Yes. Love. A very deep love," She said. "Remember when I told you the story how mummy stopped eating because I didn't like how I looked and wanted to impress a boy?" Little Kurt nodded. "It's like that. I didn't like who I was but then I met your father. He loves everything about me as much as I love everything about him-except for how dirty he gets his clothes which is a pain to wash out," They both chucked. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Kurt?" Little Kurt nodded once again with a yawn. "Good," She said. _

_ "One more thing." Little Kurt introduced._

_ "And what's that?" She questioned._

_ "Please don't tell dad?" Little Kurt pleaded._

_ "Okay, I promise." She said. Little Kurt felt at ease as he knew his mother never broke promises. She kissed his forehead before laying him down on his bed and bringing a blanket up to the bottom of his chin. "I'll let you sleep now."_

**XXXX**

"Kurt, we need to talk." Adam said as he entered Kurt's allocated bedroom. Kurt stiffened. He knew this couldn't be good.

"What about? There's nothing to talk about." Kurt said, feeling quite awkward.

"Yes, there is. For starters," Adam said, tugging the thin scarf off from around Kurt's neck. "Thin scarves are terrible for hiding hickeys," Kurt instantly went to cover his hickey. "It's too late, Kurt. I don't like this Blaine guy."

"First of all, you're just jealous." Adam let out a chuckle at that. Adam had made it very clear to Kurt that he had feelings for him. Kurt had kindly rejected him many times. When Kurt first moved in, Adam did not keep his eyes off him and spent a little too much time around Kurt. Kurt had never met another out gay man at his home in Lima, Ohio, and did feel a slight attraction to Adam at first. He'd even let Adam hold his hand a few times out of Adam's very many attempts but pulled back seconds later because he just did not feel anything. He'd made it clear to Adam he wasn't into him and used the excuse, "You're Lindsy's older brother, I can't do that to her".

"Second, You don't have to like him. I wasn't looking for your approval." Kurt bit back.

"Just how old is the guy?" Adam said, stepping a little too close for Kurt's liking, making him step back. Kurt didn't answer-not because he didn't want to but because he didn't know.

"That's none of your business. I'm going." Kurt said, pushing past him.

"I don't trust him, Kurt. I'm only looking out for you." Adam said.

"I can look out for myself." Kurt replied stubbornly.

**XXXX**

Prostitutes were Blaine's most popular choice when it came to hunting. They were the most vulnerable and easiest. If anyone heard them scream, they'd think nothing of it as they're used to the screams of pleasure from the girls-except this was no scream for pleasure.

Blaine would sniff for the most cleanest one with no diseases-not that it'd effect Blaine, anyways.

He'd use the flash of hundreds of dollars bill to dangle before them, alluring them in an instant and allowing them to welcome Blaine. They weren't only welcoming Blaine, they were welcoming death.

His pupils grow into a vicious black as he continuously licks his devilish lips which linger the taste of death rather than tenderness.

The best part of alluring his victims in with money is that he gets to do something he's been so used to doing: breaking his promise. He'd promise, kill, and take back all he gave as well as more.

No traces had ever been found because he has not been registered since the late fifteenth hundreds.

He made his daily hunt short and less brutal, keeping a promise to the only person he has been willing to try for in a very long time: Kurt. He'd promised to meet up with him and he'll oblige

**XXXX**

They laid on the grass of a park walking distance from Blaine's apartment-Kurt on Blaine's chest-as they looked up at the stars. Kurt couldn't help but keep a smile on his face at how cute and cheesy it was-even though it wasn't in any way of Blaine's intentions for it to be a romantic evening.

"...and then he said, 'I don't trust him, Kurt. I'm only looking out for you.'" Kurt said, telling the tale of Adam's attempt to keep Kurt away from Blaine.

"Sounds like a douche. " Blaine said.

"He's not that bad..." Kurt said.

"I don't know, there's something...off about him." Blaine said as he scrunched his nose.

"I guess we all have our flaws." Kurt said.

"Except for you it seems." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, please," Kurt said in denial, "You might want to say that to the bullies back in America." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine's eyes widened in concern. "Do you still get bullied here?"

"Oh, no. All the girls practically think I'm a fashion God sent directly to them. I can understand why they think that, though." Kurt said, Blaine laughed.

"What about the boys?" Blaine asked.

"I'm friends with all their girlfriends. Connections, I guess..."

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed, getting Kurt's attention. "You know, flaws also mean short storms."

"My mother once told me that..." Kurt whispered.

"Well, I once heard this quote: "Storms make trees take deeper roots." Blaine said. "I may be wrong, but in my perspective I see it as a stronger future for you. The more roots a tree has, the larger and stronger it gets. You've been struck by negativity for your flaws-which I honestly don't see-and that only makes you stronger. You've gone through something that not many people understand. You may be caught up in the fog of self-pity and questioning 'why me' for the mean time, but it's make you one day, trust me." Kurt was lost of words.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Kurt said.

"most of the stars are dead." Blaine said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Most of them already burned out." Blaine pointed out.

"But I can see them." Kurt said, defensively.

"It's always hard to explain this-alright, here we go." Blaine started off. "Since we were talking about storms, we'll use that as an example. Thunder: You see it first then hear it later due to distance. It all comes down to the light years."

"So what we see now is the sight of the storm, but later on when it's not there anymore...that's the sound?" Kurt questioned, unsure of his wording. Blaine nodded. "Anymore facts you'd like to tell me?" Kurt teased.

"Just one." Blaine said.

"And what's that?"

"You're beautiful." Blaine said, instantly scrunching his nose because that is the most romantic thing he has said in a long time.

**XXXX**

"Oh my, _God_-Blaine..." Kurt panted between Kurt and Blaine's intense kisses. Blaine tugged on the front of Kurt's dress shirt, turning it into twist, making Kurt's stomach physically tighten as the shirt closed in on the skin. Blaine slowly slid down to Kurt's neck, stopping for a split moment as he breaks through his dark intentions, digging into Kurt's skin to create a hickey instead.

They had managed to make it to Blaine's apartment from the park after a few kisses and light rutting from Kurt on Blaine's thigh.

"That's a nice portrait." Kurt said, breath hitching as Blaine sucked harder onto Kurt's neck, making the patch of skin a bright red.

"Mhm," Blaine hummed in response. "The one behind me?" Blaine mumbled before digging into Kurt's neck again.

"Ye-_yeah!_" Kurt replied, shouting as a spark of painful pleasure shimmied down his spine as Blaine bit, but not pierced, down into Kurt's neck-He really knew how to work on necks.

"Yes, she's very beautiful." Blaine mumbled once again.

"Do you...Do you mind if we take it down?" Kurt asked. Blaine stilled all movements above Kurt. His breath hovering over Kurt's freshly bruised skin and making Kurt's skin tingle.

"Why would you ever want to do that?" Blaine asked, voice firm and sharp as he looked at Kurt dead in the eyes. Kurt could feel himself sink into Blaine's gaze-eyes that screamed danger and anger.

"Well...uh-"

"Tell me Kurt." Blaine demanded in a harsh tone, startling Kurt.

"It's kind of just ruining the moment. I'm getting lost in the moment and then looking up to see another pair of eyes watching me...It's just creepy." Like that, Blaine removed himself entirely from Kurt. The feeling of nothing after Blaine's entire weight had been pressed against him was still being adjusted.

"I take it that you're not much of an exhibitionist," Blaine mumbled. "We can move this to the bedroom but I'll never take that portrait down," A beat then, "Don't worry, it will be no different to what were just doing now." Blaine pointed out as he could see the hesitation in Kurt's facial expression when he mentioned 'bedroom'. Blaine turned and disappeared into the bathroom doorway-which he tends to do a lot when he gets angry.

They hadn't gone further than a heated make-out session with some heavy touch here and there, but that was all till Blaine pulled back once again and offered to cook Kurt dinner.

"Blaine, why are you so protective of that painting?" Kurt asked as he observed the detail from his seat at the dinning table. It was a large portrait of a female with such detail. The paint in the corner had seemed to be dusty and a burnt patch in the far right. The painting had seemed to be kept in such perfect condition.

"It's priceless, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Yes, but you went a little...cold at the suggestion earlier." Kurt pointed out.

"They say that someone who's cold-hearted once loved too much." Blaine said as he continued he's cooking over the stove, humming softly to the tune that was currently playing on the radio.

Kurt was puzzled. He had no idea where that came from. "I...never said cold-hearted." Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I'm a puzzled yet to be completed. It'll all come together in the end." Blaine responded. Kurt went to go respond till he lost focus and paid attention to the radio which was now presenting local news.

_"...found dead at the scene at Himmel Highway which appeared to be a brutal scenery. Forensic say no traces were found but are still yet to-"_

"Why did you turn that off? I was listening to that." Kurt said with annoyance.

"I don't want you to be disturbed."

"How can I not already be? It's only three blocks away from here, Blaine." Kurt pointed out, such concern and sincere in his face that Blaine couldn't help but chuckle darkly under his breath in instinct.

"It happens all the time." Blaine shrugged.

"How can you live here knowing that you could be next?" Kurt said, standing from his sit and moving towards Blaine, clutching onto his bicep lightly.

"Because I know I won't be next."

"What makes you say that? You never know-"

"Because I only attack women," Blaine blurted out, instantly stopping all movements and sealing his lips in a thin line and turning to Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened and he stiffened in his spot. "Kurt-"

"Don't." Kurt simply said, stepping back.

"Kurt, no. Don't be afraid," Blaine said, stepping closer and trying to grab onto Kurt's waist. Kurt moved out of reaching distance, shaking his head and heading straight for the door. "Kurt, no, don't!"

Blaine was silenced by the of the door being slammed. Blaine instantly reached for the nearest object-which was a lamp on a side table-rippeing it out of the socket, throwing it across the room and shattering it.

Blaine sunk into the seat behind him and ran his fingers through his hair, tightening his grip painfully but he felt he deserved it. He knew that tonight was going to be a long night.

It's been a while since his last heartbreak.


End file.
